


Evil in a Cage

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris manages to capture Dunya, but runs into problems with the unknowing public. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Evil in a Cage

Ydris grinned as he heard the clang of a cage door slamming shut, followed by enraged cursing and growling. He put down his spellbook, vanishing it away into the aether, and stepped outside of his wagon. There, hanging upside down in one of the cages and snapping at the air, was a girl with black hair and red eyes.

“I finally caught you,” said Ydris, smiling smugly with his arms folded across his chest. Dunya snarled and wriggled like a fish on a hook.

“Untie me at once, wizard!” she snapped at him, swinging herself so that she grabbed the bars of the cage.

“Now, why should I do that?” asked Ydris. “You are Garnok.”

“You can’t prove it,” said Dunya. “To anyone else, I am just an innocent girl who you locked in a cage. Now, let me out of here or you’ll be sorry!”

“What’s the matter? Do your powers not work in that cage?” asked Ydris. He chuckled. “Oh, right, silly me. I forgot that you are powerless in there because of the runes that I spent all night inscribing in the cage. You are not the first evil creature I have captured, nor will you be the last.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Dunya, glaring at him. “When I get out of here, I’m going to enjoy razing this place to the ground.”

“Many have tried, none have succeeded,” said Ydris.

“Then maybe I’ll be the first,” said Dunya. She started to struggle, trying to reach up to untie the rope around her ankles. She grunted but only succeeded in scratching the skin around her ankles. She gave up, hanging limply and panting. As she swung, she made the mistake of closing her eyes.

_Deep water. Trapped. No escape. Darkness. Let me out let me out LETME_

Dunya gasped and opened her eyes, her body trembling as her heart pounded.

“Untie me,” said Dunya, her voice shakier than she would have liked. Something in her tone must have convinced Ydris, though, because he snapped his fingers and Dunya fell to the ground, landing on her side. She panted as she lay there, trembling.

“You can stay there until I’ve figured out what to do with you,” said Ydris, walking away. Dunya barely heard him.

A few hours later, however, Dunya was on her feet and doing what she did best- making a scene. She stood, her hands around the bars, waiting for someone to ride by.

“HEY!” she yelled. They continued riding. She growled and yelled a little louder. “Hey! Help me! This evil wizard locked me in a cage!”

Nobody stopped, and Dunya vowed the bloodiest revenge on anyone who just simply rode past. Ydris had taken her phone out of the cage while she’d been lying there trembling, so she couldn’t call Alessa. Nor could she call any of the Generals.

“Scream as loud as you want, they won’t hear you,” said Ydris. “The road is simply too far away.”

“I’ll make you pay for this,” said Dunya, glaring at him. “If I had my powers, I’d burn you on the spot!” That hit a nerve, and Ydris raised a fist but sent it crashing into the cage instead. “Ooh, struck a nerve, did I? Is the great Ydris afraid of fire?”

“We are all afraid of something,” said Ydris, and walked away.

The next day, Dunya woke up to voices.

“Ydris, why is there a girl in the cage? Did you get a cage dancer for some reason?” a voice was asking. Dunya opened her eyes to see a blue-haired man talking to the taller magician.

“She is the reincarnation of Garnok,” said Ydris. The shorter man looked at her, and Dunya tried on her best ‘innocent’ look. Alessa said that she looked like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth when she did that.

“Really? She doesn’t look evil,” said the shorter man.

“Please let me out,” said Dunya. “This man is holding me captive, and I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Didn’t do anything wrong?” said Ydris. “You destroyed an entire planet! You tried to destroy this one!”

“But I am just a girl,” said Dunya. “I couldn’t possibly do that.”

“Don’t believe her, Jack, she’s evil,” said Ydris.

“If you say so,” said Jack. “Try convincing the public of that, though.”

“Nobody has heard her yet,” said Ydris.

“She has a girlfriend, you know,” said Jack. “And are you sure you should be referring to her with those pronouns?”

“It is easier that way,” said Dunya. “Silly things like gender do not matter to a god.”

“That’s fair,” said Jack. “I’ll just be inside. Is Dale okay out here?”

“He should be fine,” said Ydris. The magician looked at Dunya for a moment after Jack had disappeared into the wagon. “Don’t play innocent. I know exactly what you are.”

“You know that but nobody else does,” said Dunya with a grin. She sat down in the cage, waiting for someone to ride by at a slow enough pace to hear her. At last, someone did.

“Hello? What are you doing in there?” asked a woman, riding up to her. “Did you get stuck in the cage?”

“This magician is holding me captive,” said Dunya, putting on her best sad face (she had studied facial expressions by watching movies with her girlfriend).

“Oh, dear, that’s not right!” said the woman. “How can I let you out?”

“I don’t know,” said Dunya. “He has the key.”

“Then I shall confront him about this,” said the woman. Dunya grinned as the woman pounded on the door of the wagon.

“Hello,” said Ydris, looking like he’d just been interrupted from doing something.

“You must release that girl at once!” said the woman, pointing at Dunya. “Keeping an innocent girl captive, shame on you!”

“Yeah, shame on you,” said Dunya. Ydris scowled at her.

“Madam, I must inform you that I was only doing the right thing,” said Ydris. “You see, that girl is a demon.”

“Oh, you’re crazy, that explains it,” said the woman, walking off. “I will inform the police force.”

“What police force?” Ydris muttered once she was out of earshot.

But, to the surprise of everyone, two uniformed, mounted police officers turned up about half an hour later.

“We’ve received reports of you holding a young woman hostage,” said the male officer.

“Oh, please let me out!” said Dunya, alarmed to find that she didn’t have to try hard to act terrified. “He has been keeping me in here for ages, and I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Don’t worry, young lady, we’ll get you out of there,” said the male officer. “Release her, sir.”

“But she is evil,” said Ydris. “She is the reincarnation of Garnok.” The female police officer snorted.

“Do you really expect us to believe that crazy talk?” she asked. “Look, you can release her now, or we’ll have to arrest you.”

“On what grounds?” asked Ydris. “Trying to keep Jorvik safe? She is its biggest threat!”

“No, the biggest threat to Jorvik is people like you and those crazy druids,” said the female officer. “Hand over the key or let her go.”

“Fine,” said Ydris with a huff as he walked over to the cage and took out a large ring of keys from his pocket. He slid one into the lock, and the key turned with a click. Dunya hopped down from the cage, pleased to find that her powers had returned.

“Thank you, officers,” said Dunya, bowing. “Your help was much appreciated.”

“Just doing our jobs,” said the male officer. He glared at Ydris. “Shame on you, keeping an innocent girl captive.”

“But she- ugh, whatever, you won’t believe me,” said Ydris. “Will that be all, officers?”

“Yes,” said the female officer. “Unless you would like to press charges?” She looked at Dunya, who shook her head. “Alright then, we’re done here.”

After the police officers had left, Dunya remained at the highland and strode up to Ydris.

“Just you wait,” said Dunya. “I WILL destroy you, wizard.”

“I’d like to see you try,” said Ydris. Dunya hissed and stalked away. Maybe she could kidnap his boyfriend…


End file.
